1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of lighting apparatus used for emergency lighting situations such as strobe lights and the like. It is conventional that such emergency lighting fixtures are secured with respect to the dump body of dump trucks used in many useful applications and particularly usable in care and service of highways and nearby areas.
With the emergency lighting extending outwardly from dump bodies a driver located in the cab of a truck may look upwardly to try to orient the dump body as required in the fully raised position or the fully down position or some intermediate position. The emergency lighting or strobe lighting fixtures tend to be extremely bright thereby providing excessive glare into the eyes of the driver when trying to properly orient the dump body. The invention of the present application provides a means for preventing this glare being generated from the emergency light attached to the dump body regardless of the vertical height of the position of the dump body.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Numerous devices have been patented in the prior art for such emergency lighting configurations such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,482,794 patented Feb. 5, 1924 to F. A. Holtsinger on a Headlight Shade; U.S. Pat. No. 1,513,848 patented Nov. 4, 1924 to A. Moore on an Antiglare Device For Headlights; U.S. Pat. No. 1,930,738 patented Oct. 17, 1933 to S. R. F. Bergenson on a Headlight; U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,834 issued Apr. 17, 1984 to H. Schafer et al on an Interior Lighting For Vehicles With Rotatable Mask; U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,169 issued Jan. 3, 1989 to S. Shemitz on a Lighting Fixture With Rotatable Glareshield; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,383 issued May 2, 1989 to M. Karas on a Self-Adjusting Headlight System For Vehicles.